Unchained
by dreamgore
Summary: A.k.a- the failed sequel to Unblinking Eyes. I'm not sure if I'll keep this up. See the last chapter for updates :)
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a sequel. I recommend, if you haven't, to read the first part of this series- ****_Unblinking Eyes._**** Thanks!**

**I've also started doing commissions: if you want your characters drawn, check my profile and PM me.**

* * *

Prologue: Seth's POV

March, 2006

As the rain pelted down, I gazed at the headstone of my father. Droplets dissolved in my hair and ran down my spine. The stone was new and my father's name was in curved, black letters. Flowers were laid on the soil, their scent being diminished by the rain.

The rain suddenly stopped above me and I glanced around, seeing the vicar standing beside me with an umbrella. The old man smiled sadly at me.

"I knew you'd come, lad." He said in his wise voice. "Like your father said, you always seem to do the best thing."

"He talked to you?" I asked, my voice cracking with sadness that I knew showed on my face. Father Blackwell nodded, looking to the fresh grave.

"Your family is drawn to this place through your great grandfather." He told me, his words soft and rehearsed. Had he been expecting me? "What a brilliant man. So clever."

I nodded, my head limp as I gazed to my dad again.

"As are you, Seth Clearwater."

My eyes snapped to him, seeing he was watching me calmly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, squinting a little at him.

"That girl... she could be the making or breaking of you." He said, dodging the question smoothly. I felt my bones shudder with the memory of Evelyn and I almost crumpled to the soggy ground. I crunched my teeth together, beginning to walk away from him. "Seth!" He called, grabbing my arm. Droplets of water dampened my face and I gazed to him, not sure if it was raining or if I was crying. "There are a great many things most people do not understand," he began, "but even I know a thing or two about this world. About what makes it special. Do not forget your father, your heritage. The blood that runs through your veins is special."

My eyes widened and I pulled my arm out of his grasp, feeling the fire inside of me snap and crackle as it made its way through my blood.

"Evelyn is part of who I am. Nobody can take her away from me. Not even herself." I spat, my vision becoming darker.

"I met her father a great many times... but he came mostly to me near to his untimely death." His eyes took an unclear emotion and I bit down on my tongue. "And every time I saw him he got more hollow, more pale."

"Why are you telling me this?" I snapped at him, feeling sick that he would describe Evelyn's father like that.

"Some people can't be trusted." He said quietly. "Even if you trust that person most of all."

Father Blackwell then turned, moving back along the path and to the church, the rain hitting his black umbrella. My throat was tight and I could barely breathe. I watched him leave, the rain soaking my clothes, my heart pounding.

He knew. I don't know how he knew, but he did. I knew I should have probably told Sam, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

He was warning me, but the warning did little. I could never leave Evelyn- I could never live without her. Even if she could live without me.

* * *

**A/N: hi again, hope you enjoyed that little taster! This takes place after Harry's death. Please review to tell me what you think! And thank you for the overwhelming support on the first of this series: _Unblinking Eyes_. It's really spurred me on to be more confident in my writing. **

**This is basically some foreshadowing for you all ;)**

**~enigma**


	2. Chapter One

**Part One: The Cold**

**Chapter One**

**Evelyn's POV**

**November, 2008**

"_Evelyn!" My mom cried as I ran down to the water, flipping my shoes off as I went. "Evelyn! The water is freezing!"_

"_It'll be okay mom!" I shout back, stopping near the waves, breathing in deeply. The foam curled around my toes and I smiled, edging closer into the burningly cold water._

"_Darling, no, you'll catch your death!" Mom exclaimed, grasping my arm. I gazed about to her, to her worried dark blue eyes, and I smiled. _

"_It's okay, mom." I pulled her closer so she came in the water a bit too. She sighed, gazing down to me._

"_You're just like your dad." She whispered, her eyes becoming teary all of the sudden._

"_Isn't that a good thing?"_

_Her lips tightened and she nodded a little, wrapping her thin fingers around my hand. "I want you to know something, pumpkin-"_

"Hey Evelyn! Can we get that coffee over here? Asap?"

Blinking, I realised I had been staring at the coffee machine for at least a couple of minutes. I flushed, nodding towards my co-worker- Julian- and began to make the coffee as quickly as I could.

I twirled around when I had finished and placed it next to him.

"Sorry," I quickly mumbled and he sighed. Biting my lip, I walked out from behind the counter to clear up a table. Guitar music was playing from the radio near the door which kept opening as people came in- bringing in the cold autumn air. People were chattering, sharing coffee between them and I gave them a smile as I cleared up some tables.

The café was fairly new in town and was quite popular- especially with the Forks High School kids. I recognised a few of my past friends- the ones who had bullied me before I went to the reservation school- but, to my surprise, I didn't feel that nervous around them. It seemed they had all grown up.

It was Saturday, which used to be one of the greatest days of the week. Now I felt sluggish about the whole thing, my eyes constantly rolling to the clock and to when my shift would be over.

I kept thinking back to this morning. If I was lucky, I would wake up before Seth left to go on patrol. He was usually very sneaky and didn't want to wake me up, but this morning he lightly kissed my lips before he left.

My cheeks turned pink as I thought about that and a smile spread across my face. I would be seeing him soon. I could embrace him again.

"Evelyn! We need you back here!"

Oh, right.

I quickly spun around and ran back behind the counter. Julian gestured for me to go in the kitchen and so I did, avoiding his stern gaze.

"Hi Max." I greeted as I walked into the kitchen. Maxine looked up at me from the tray of cookies she was working on and smiled.

"Hey girl. The coffee cake is over there." She pointed to the other counter where the other pastry chef was working on croissants.

"Thanks." I sighed, gently picking up the delicious smelling cake and walking towards the swinging door.

"These cookies will be done soon, but I'll save a few for us." Max beamed at me as she shoved them in the oven. A flurry of warm air hit us and I blinked, giving her a smile.

"And me too, Max!" The pastry chef called.

"Yeah, sure, John. Just don't tell Julian." She laughed, leaning on the counter, rolling up her white sleeves a bit. She was nineteen and was an apprentice here. John was in his forties and kept Max and I under his wing- making sure Julian didn't pick on us too much.

And then there was Robbie who came into the kitchen just then after his break, looking to me with his light grey eyes.

"Hey! I'll take that." He grinned, pulling the cake out of my grasp and giving me a wink before pushing back into the café. I huffed and Max giggled, elbowing my side gently and dropping a box of cupcakes in my hands.

"He's cute, Evelyn." She trilled, tilting her chefs hat a little on her head before she brought down some flour from the cupboard.

"A little too cute, as Seth would say." I frowned. "Anyway," I glanced back to her, "see you soon."

"Yup." She nodded, beginning to weigh out the flour.

Walking back to the bustling café, I was immediately told to start cutting up the coffee cake and setting up the cupcakes. Robbie gave me a smile before he went on his rounds to serve coffee and I fought the urge to huff again.

It was almost an hour until my time to go had come. Seth would come to pick me up in his car and we would go to his house to grab dinner- usually we ordered in pizza. He worked on Saturdays too- at the nearby mechanics where Embry and Jacob worked. Fortunately, we had both gotten Sundays off.

Sundays were the best days.

I hung up my brown apron in the back and brushed the flour off my blouse sleeves. Slipping on my winter coat and bundling up in my scarf, I walked back into the kitchen. Maxine looked up at me from writing some things down in her notebook- cake orders usually.

"Hey! I've got your cookies here..." She stood quickly from sitting on a stool and grabbed a small paper packet of the cookies from on top of a shelf. I glanced inside to see two m&amp;m ones and I beamed.

"Thank you. These are Seth's favourite."

She chuckled, sitting back in her seat. Behind her, John placed some boxes away in a cupboard. She smiled at me.

"See you Monday." She said as I began for the door.

"Yeah. See you. Bye John!" I called.

"Bye-bye Evelyn!" John called back and I briefly smiled before walking into the café again to where Seth would be.

It was quieter now and Robbie was taking an order when he looked at me. He grinned at me as he grabbed a few muffins for the lady in front of the counter.

"Has Seth come in?" I asked, standing on my tiptoes to see if he was sitting down somewhere.

"Seth? That big dude?" He asked as he frothed up some milk. "Nope."

I frowned, leaning on the counter and letting out a small sigh. "He should be here by now..." I glanced at the clock, seeing it was nearing five. Where was he? He was usually here on time, or earlier so he could grab a coffee for himself while I put on my coat. Trying to let go of my anxiety, I glanced to Robbie as he served the lady her drink. He leant against the counter, looking to me, some of the curls of his mousy brown hair falling into his eyes.

"You doing anything interesting tomorrow?" He asked as he brushed some crumbs off the counter top.

"I'm having lunch with my grandparents... then some winter shopping in Port Angeles." I told him, glancing nervously around. The café was on the end of a street, overlooking a hairdressers and the town hall with large windows. Around the corner and down the road a bit was the school and was in easy walking distance from it. The cafe was lit with soft lights that bounced off the cream walls covered with quirky paintings.

"Cool. You mean, Christmas shopping? Already?" He chuckled, resting his elbow on the surface, looking at me directly as I stood in the corner. It felt a little weird for him to be looking at me like that, but I knew he didn't mean any harm.

"No, more like winter clothes shopping. Like boots. And gloves." I informed him.

"Oh-"

Just then the door swung open and a ting from the bell echoed in the room. I looked up in hope, my heart thudding happily, only to be shroud in disappointment again.

"Brady?" I asked, moving around the counter. Brady gazed at me and gave me a grin from his great height, his hands in his jeans pockets.

Thank _goodness _he was wearing a shirt.

"Hey, Evelyn. Ready to go?" He asked cheerily, peeking at the display case with hungry eyes. "Oh damn, I think I've got a couple of dollars in these..." He began to dig deeper into his pockets.

"Brady? Where's Seth?" I questioned, anxiety really pooling in me.

"Chill, girl. Everything's cool." He said. "Yo, can I get a muffin? And maybe one of those Danish pastries?" He asked Robbie, who looked as surprised as I was.

"Er... sure." He walked to the display case, getting out the things. "That'll be four ninety." He said as he placed them in a paper bag.

"Brady!" I suddenly cried- a little too loudly. He jumped a bit and growled. "Where is he?"

"He's with Jake!" He barked as he threw over a five dollar bill. "He needed to talk to him, is all. Jeez, please calm down, woman." He sighed, grabbing his things. "Let's go, miss?"

I scowled at him, following him to the door. Robbie gazed wide eyed at us and I gave him a look that meant _don't ask about it_.

We walked outside into the cold, dimming afternoon. I wrapped my arms around myself, subconsciously walking closer to Brady since he was warm.

"He said he was sorry, but he'd be at the house for dinner." Brady told me as we got to Seth's car. It was a beaten, black thing that he worshipped. I got in quickly, pulling my knees up to my chest to conserve my body heat. Brady slipped in, biting into his muffin as he started the car, putting the heating on at full blast for me.

"Did he say anything else?" I asked quietly as we pulled away.

"Nope." Brady said, turning on the radio. I held the cookies tighter in my hands, feeling a little sick. What was he talking with Jake about? It was probably something important... something he wouldn't tell me about.

The drive was silent and I took to gazing outside. The sky grew ever darker and the head lights lit up the trees as we passed. They were tall, veiny things since most of the leaves had fallen and flurried up as we drove past.

The warm lights of households soon met us as we got to the reservation. Brady pulled up outside the Clearwater house and I opened my door, getting outside just as a gust of wind blew right past me. It pillowed my hair up and almost out of the ponytail I had put it in. I quickly hurried to the door and got in, Brady behind me to close it.

"Evelyn? Is that you?" Sue called from the kitchen.

"Yeah!" I shouted, glancing at Brady. "And Brady's here too!"

"Oh, hi Brady!" Sue poked her head around the corner.

"Hey Sue. Got anything to eat?" He questioned, walking to her.

I let out a sigh, pulling off my coat and scarf and hanging them up. Seth's winter coat hung there, too. He barely used it. I slipped my converses off and stretched out my arms, pulling my blonde hair out of its band and letting it tumble down my shoulders.

Brady was raiding the fridge by the time I got into the kitchen. Sue was stirring some milk in a mug and she glanced up at me, looking to the small package in my fingers.

"What's that?" She asked with a smile as she placed a mug of hot chocolate before me on the breakfast table.

"Yeah! What _is _that?" Brady trilled brightly, sitting down. I frowned at him, sitting down too.

"They're cookies. One for me, one for Seth."

"Aw... are they the m&amp;m ones?" Brady frowned.

I nodded, picking up my hot chocolate and sipping it. Sue chuckled, sitting down too.

"Where's Charlie?" I pondered.

"Still at work." She smiled. They hadn't officially moved in together but their days spent alone were numbered. It looked like she would move into his slightly bigger house after Seth graduated. "Shouldn't you be heading home to study, Brady?" Sue asked then, looking to him. Brady's eyes widened and he quickly stood, the chair legs scraping on the floor loudly.

"Er... what do you mean study?" He asked before he ran out the back door and into the darkening afternoon. She chuckled, standing too to grab the phone.

"So, pizza? What kind shall we be getting this week?"

"Hmm..." I gulped some of my drink down. "Seth loves meat feast but I think we should get Hawaiian."

"Good choice. Lets get a couple of normal cheese ones just to keep him happy, too." She smiled before quickly dialling up the pizza place.

I made for the living room, turning on one of the lights and sitting on the floor by the DVD collection. I pulled out my cell phone as I looked at them, deciding what to watch.

"Lynnie?" Logan asked down the line. "How was work?"

Logan was my big brother. He was twenty-four and I currently lived with him. He always wanted me to check in to make sure I was okay. He was my acting parent, after all.

"Good. I'm getting my discount next week so maybe we can get a drink sometime..." I said, pulling out one of the DVDs and looking at the description.

"Sure thing. You'll be back in time for lunch at the grandparents tomorrow, right?"

"I'm sure I'll be back before then." I told him, placing the DVD back.

"Well... okay." He chuckled. "Pizza and a movie again?"

"Yep."

"Wow, you guys are so original." He joked and I laughed a little.

"Thanks. You try to see the romantic side of someone wolfing down a whole pizza, okay? I think I'm doing a good job here." I tried not to laugh at my non-too discreet joke about 'wolfing'.

"Yeah." Logan laughed. "Anyway, I've got work to do. See you tomorrow, kiddo."

"You too, bro." I smiled, ending the call and placing my phone in my pocket.

After a while I had picked some movies and they laid on the coffee table. I went to talk to Sue in the kitchen for a bit but Charlie soon came in, stealing her away. He came over almost every night now- according to Seth- and though it was a bit weird to have the police chief as your mom's boyfriend, he was alright. Besides, he lead me in direct contact with the happenings of the Cullen's.

So I returned to the living room, putting on one of the movies and cuddling up in a blanket. I put off eating my cookie- I wanted to wait until Seth was here. I sighed, resting my head to the side and letting my eyes drift close.

I jumped awake when I heard the front door bang shut. Getting up and rubbing my eyes, I peeked around the corner to see if it was Charlie leaving, only to see Seth chucking his shoes off.

Never could I fail to notice the serene beauty to him. The way each of his muscles rolled under his tanned brown skin, his chopped black hair which was growing down his neck, his defined but still soft face with his molten brown eyes.

My heart went into overdrive and I beamed, running to him. He glanced around and smiled his warm smile at me, enveloping his arms around me in a tight embrace. I wasn't angry any more, not that I had been in the first place, really. He lifted me a little off the ground and began to kiss my flushed cheek before pressing his hot lips to mine. His fingers gently wound in my hair, letting me back down onto the ground little by little. My heart throbbed unsteadily in my chest, blotches of fire appearing wherever he touched me.

After a moment he stopped, only to look down into my eyes and give me a heart-stopping smile.

"I'm sorry... about Brady." He whispered.

"It's okay." I breathed, surrounded by his warmth which lulled me. He held my hand, interlocking his fingers with mine as he pulled me into the living room.

He sat down with a huff, pulling me down too, letting me fall into his lap. He wrapped the blanket around me and gave me a smile in the darkness.

"What did you talk to Jacob about?" I asked gently, shifting myself a little so I could weave my hand through his hair. He blinked tiredly.

"Pack stuff... mainly about the increase in hunting of animals in the area. Sam was getting worried the Cullen's were damaging the eco system... especially since Nessie's got a taste for mountain lions."

"Oh." I smiled a little, glad he was telling me. Maybe it was because he was tired, or because he was relaxed. Either way, I was glad he was. "Dinner will be here soon." I told him, resting my head in the crook of his neck, my eyes settling on the television. He pressed his cheek to mine and I could feel him let out a quiet sigh. My heart began to warm, as did my face, which I was sure was bright red by now. Shouldn't I be used to this? It felt like it was brand new every time.

I loved how warm he was. I cuddled up next to him and he smiled, gazing to me. My heart did a little flutter and just when it looked like he was going to kiss me, the doorbell rang.

"Pizza!" Sue called and I could hear her walking down the hallway. I frowned, slouching, but Seth just laughed.

"Time for food!" He grinned, giving me a quick kiss any way before I moved off him to sit beside him. He glanced at me, wrapping an arm around my back. "I'm looking forward to bedtime, though."

A smile grew on my face. I loved having sleepovers at Seth's house. It was thrilling to not be at mine all the time. My brother thought we slept in separate rooms at sleepovers when in fact I was sneaked into his room. Sue knew, of course, because Seth trekked to me every night. She did know, however, that we weren't stupid when it came to these things. She trusted Seth... and I could imagine Harry would have, too.

"Me too." I told him as the door opened. The smell of food quickly made my stomach grumble and Seth chuckled quietly.

"You're not having any?" I asked as she set the three boxes on the coffee table in front of us.

"No, Charlie and I are going out for a surprise dinner." She smiled. Charlie poked his head around the door, giving us a friendly grin.

"Yep. Now, bed by nine..."

"Charlie!" Sue laughed, walking to him and giving him a quick swat on the stomach. He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her. "See you, lovelies."

"Bye mom." Seth smiled at her as he pulled one of the boxes onto his lap.

"Bye." I waved at them a little, and then the door closed and we were alone.

As I opened the box that was mine, I glanced at Seth as he chewed happily. "They should really get married. Sometime soon." I sighed, sitting back with a slice and pulling up my legs.

"I agree." Seth mumbled around his pizza. "But maybe they're just waiting for the right moment. You know, for things to get more serious."

"Ah." I nodded, resting my head on his shoulder. He chuckled, giving me a swift kiss on my forehead before he returned back to eating.

We watched a rom-com together and Seth kept making swift remarks on how cheesy their lines were. He had my stomach aching with laughter- he was funnier than the actors. He chuckled, moving onto his next pizza with a grin.

One more movie down the line, my eyes were drooping and I cuddled up next to him again. He was finishing my pizza- which I would have never finished on my own anyway.

"Want to go to bed?" He asked me some time after. I blinked drowsily up at him, nodding a little.

"Oh, wait." I slumped up into a seating position, opening the draw in the coffee table to get the cookies. I handed one to him, a slight smile on my face.

His eyes lit up in the darkness and he hugged me before devouring it.

I trekked up to his room after placing the pizza boxes in the trash can. He was brushing his teeth in the bathroom when I got upstairs. I sighed, quickly changing into my pyjamas before he entered the room. I wore an old baggy shirt- which I was sure was my brothers- and some pyjama bottoms. It wasn't something most girls would wear while on a sleepover with their boyfriend, but this was a normal night for me.

Maybe I should try harder. I grimaced, gazing into the small mirror by Seth's desk. My hair was long and slightly curly- more so at the ends. It was a trait passed down from my father, apparently, though I couldn't remember him that well any more.

My face was oval-shaped with wide sea green eyes. My grandma called my features 'dainty'- much like my mother's had been. I saw nothing but paleness, apart from the two pink cheeks I was now sporting. I breathed out gently, my hands locked together in front of me as I waited for Seth to return.

When he eventually did he smiled widely at me. His black hair was falling into his brown eyes, which had a gold tinge to them because of the lamp by his bed. I smiled softly, my heart beginning to pump hard as he came into the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

I was about to say something when he rushed over to me, pushing me down onto the bed with a thump. I let out a small squeal and he laughed, beginning to kiss my whole face as he cuddled me. It was insanely warm and my face was hot. Seth didn't seem fazed. He pulled me up so we were by the pillows, reaching over me to turn the lamp off.

He let out a warm sigh, pressing a soft kiss to my forehead, his arms wrapped around me, pulling me close to his chest. I felt his heart stutter and I gently laid my hand over it, looking to his eyes in the darkness. Faint light came through the curtains and his eyes shone. I felt him smile rather than saw it and I let out a breathless laugh.

We slept in each other's arms like we did every night. I was cocooned in his heat, my heart softly beating under his. The dark wave that pulled me up and under and over swayed me to sleep. The safety of him reminded me of the safety I felt in my dreams. I dreamt of wolves- my fearless beasts, protecting me in the dark forest. I rarely saw Seth as a wolf, but I knew he was beautiful. His eyes were so kind, so warm.

When I awoke, my hands had found their way into Seth's hair. His eyes were closed, his face squished up on the pillow. Smiling, I leant over to kiss his cheek.

He awoke with a start, almost jumping, his eyes wide and blinking. He then grinned sleepily at me before he groaned.

"_Eve_, why do you have to be so beautiful? I've got to go now, but I can't leave you like this." He sighed, frowning. "Not while you're all cuddly and kissing me..."

I smiled, kissing his forehead before sitting up. My hair tumbled down my shoulders and I blinked. "You've got to go, Seth."

He sat up too, a scowl painting his face.

The doorbell then rang and he sighed, standing. He only wore some shorts which made me blush as I watched him go. I stood too, wobbling a little on my feet as I pulled on one of his big jumpers that he always had lying around.

"_What?!" _I heard him shout downstairs and I jumped. I hardly ever heard Seth be angry, so I ran to the door, swinging it open and looking down the stairs. He glanced around to me and I saw Sam and Jacob standing at the door, shirtless but wearing shorts. They both looked pretty angry.

Seth looked horrified. I came swiftly down the stairs, looking to him with wide eyes.

"What's happened?"

He rushed over to me, hugging me tightly. "It's Leah..." He whispered.

"What about her?" I asked quietly, glancing over his shoulder as Jacob ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

Seth sighed in my ear. "She's gone."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you for reading :) I'm trying to write this regularly now but it's difficult. I'm sorry to whoever reviewed last time. I had to delete it because your review made no sense at all... I'm sorry :( I hope you stick with this story, and whatever else I write. Check my bio for updates on things.**

**Oh, and also, I changed the whole accurate time thing from Unblinking Eyes because it really doesn't need it.**

**~enigma**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Evelyn's POV**

Leah was gone.

It was cold in the house as I cradled the cup of tea in my hands, the steam rising into the watery morning sunlight. In the other room I could hear them all talking. Sadness leaked down the pale wallpapered walls, following the lines of the cracks in the ceiling. The wind flowed around the corners of the house, making the windowpanes rattle.

I couldn't help but feel like this had all happened before.

Did they all meet up like this when Harry died?

It didn't feel right for me to be in there. I had felt such sadness many times before and it seemed to follow me around like the plague. I wrapped my arms around myself, memories of funerals coming back to me and I shuddered.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out, seeing it was my brother again. My eyes widened- oh _crap_! Lunch!

I stood quickly from my chair and ran to the door, pulling on my shoes and my coat, wrapping my scarf around me.

"Lynnie? You're late! Where are you?" Logan asked down the phone as I laced my shoes up.

"I... er-"

"Evelyn?" Came a tired voice to my left and I looked around, seeing Seth gazing at me with bleary eyes. I pressed my lips together and sighed.

"Logan, I'll be there as quick as I can, kay?" I said into my phone.

"Alright. It'll be ready soon." He then hung up and I quickly put my phone away.

Seth looked battered- truly exhausted. His hair was sticking up all over the place and his eyes had dark shadows beneath them.

"Where are you going?" He asked me, staying by the door to the living room where he had come out of.

"Lunch." I mumbled, caught off guard by him. "I completely forgot."

He gazed at me for a long moment and then came forward, grabbing his sneakers and pulling them on.

"You're coming with me?" I asked gently and he nodded, standing up and smiling the smallest bit at me. He pulled a jumper on that was hanging up and then took my hand, reaching over to kiss my temple softly.

"Let's go." He murmured, opening the door quietly and taking me outside. A rush of wind blew up as he closed the door and I shivered. He interlocked his fingers with mine, his warmth spreading up my arm as he did. "Eve," he mumbled, the word a breath as he brought me close to him. He walked me down the road which backed up into the forest.

He let go of my hand and hugged me tightly, his arms around my waist as he pulled me up. I breathed in his luscious pine smell, hugging his neck.

He let go as suddenly as he had started, placing me back on the ground, his hands still on my waist.

"Would you do something for me?" He asked tentatively.

I nodded, my cheeks reddening.

He smiled gently and took my arm, leading me into the forest. We stepped over logs and mossy rocks, him pulling me along. The woods creaked and wrapped around us like a safe blanket. This was his place. This was where he could be who he truly was.

He eventually stopped and gazed around to me.

"Wait here." He told me, letting go.

"Seth?" I squeaked as he walked away, leaving me in the cold.

"I'll be back." He told me, his voice soft.

I breathed out shakily, locking my hands together. I knew what he was probably doing and I waited in anticipation. I rarely saw Seth as a wolf. It felt like he wanted to keep that world away from me, and though the thought saddened me, it made sense. He didn't want me to worry. He wanted to keep me safe.

However, there were small moments when he would show himself to me. His soul captured in animal form.

A slender wolf came from the bushes. He was as tall as my shoulder, his fur dark grey and auburn. Seth's brown wolf eyes met mine and I beamed, coming forward to hug him. He huffed in my ear and I could feel his fast pulse through his fur.

He laid down and I let go, getting the gist immediately. Gingerly, I climbed onto his back, my hands gripping his fur tightly. He hummed beneath me, standing up, and it felt like I was riding an elephant.

He began to run and I breathed out in excitement, laying down and hugging him as tightly as I could. Heart beating fast, I watched the world go by at a blinding speed. I could never get enough of this. It felt like I was a wolf, and sometimes, that was all I wanted. To be with him, to hear his thoughts, to let him know how much I loved him.

Seth's paws thundered on the ground as he jumped and swerved gracefully. Before I knew it, we were stopping and looking over the lake, my grandparents house in the distance. He trotted around the lake, keeping to the trees, and I sighed, laying down on him and curling my hands in his fur. My eyes closed and I felt so comfortable... so warm... so safe.

He laid down again and I sat up, blinking as I jumped off him, landing on the ground softly. I gazed around, seeing he had already disappeared into the undergrowth.

I sighed, closing my eyes, holding my hands together in front of me as I remembered the warmth. There was something so magical about that.

"Eve?" Seth's voice sounded in front of me. I opened my eyes, blinking up at him. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Uh-huh." I mumbled, walking to him and taking his hand, pulling him in the direction of the house. He walked close to me, pressing his side against mine. A blush automatically came up on my cheeks.

He was so quiet. It worried me and I held his hand tightly, wanting to assure him I was right here beside him.

We came up to the front door of my grandparent's house. I opened it, glancing at him, seeing he was gazing up at the trees, the leaves fluttering in the wind.

My heart saddened. I brought his hand up to my lips and kissed his warm skin. He looked to me, his eyes soft.

I pulled him inside and let go of his hand to pull my coat and shoes off. He closed the door, letting out a sigh as he did the same.

"Ah! You're here!" My grandma exclaimed and I glanced up, seeing her run down the hallway. She smiled at me. She was a tall woman with white hair which was short and curled delicately, wearing dark pants and a flowery blouse. She came forward to hug me, her embrace warm. "We thought you forgot about us." She smiled, letting go to hug Seth. He smiled a little and I breathed in gingerly, taking his hand as we followed my grandma into the kitchen.

Logan was at the cooker and he looked to me with slightly angry eyes. "Where were you?"

"Stuff happened." I replied, walking past him to where my grandpa was.

He sat at the head of the dining table, a crutch by his side. He had never fully recovered from his falling accident two years ago but he was much better. He was on pills everyday though, and though it disheartened me to not see walking about with confidence, I knew he was okay.

"Hi pumpkin." He greeted me, smiling as I hugged him.

"Hi. Sorry we're late." I told him, taking a seat.

"That's alright. As long as you came, it doesn't matter." He smiled crookedly. "Had a good sleepover?"

"Yup." I nodded, smiling as I thought about it. "Pizza, movies."

Grandpa nodded, looking to Seth. He came to sit down opposite to me, opening a can of soda as he did. Grandpa narrowed his eyes, glancing to me. He was very knowledgeable about people's feelings- he had always been. I supposed he was a lot like my dad in that way.

"Alright, Seth?"

Seth glanced up, his eyes bleary. "Uh... yeah. I'm fine."

"Good!" Grandma came into the dining room, placing a cooked chicken down on the table. Logan emerged with the potatoes and I got up to help. It was all very quiet and my grandpa tried to make light conversation with Seth. I placed some vegetables down and took my seat again, Logan sitting next to me. My brother was twenty-four, his hair the same colour as mine- light blonde- and his eyes a darker sea green. They almost looked emerald in certain lights.

My eyes flickered to Seth. Usually he would sit next to me. I tried not to dwell on that too much.

Lunch began and Seth ate silently as we all talked. I wanted to reach over and take his hand, to brush his hair away from his eyes and tell him I was here for him.

"Oh, Aunt Addy called." Logan said when we had all almost finished. I glanced to him- as did everyone else.

"She calls all the time." I pointed out, placing down my fork. "Why is this call so special?"

He grinned, leaning back in his seat and stretching out his arms. He was wearing a red chequered shirt that brought out his eyes. "She's invited us to Canada for a weekend in December."

My eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"She wants to see us. To make sure we're doing okay on our own. Plus, she knows this time next year you might be too busy..." His voice wavered off and he looked to me with happy eyes. "Come on, sis! It's Alberta! The snow, the wildlife, the-"

"Being away from Seth." I suddenly snapped and I bit my lip, looking down and letting my hair fall into my eyes. Did I _really _just say that out loud? What kind of an idiot am I?

"She actually invited him, too." Logan said softly. I gazed up, my cheeks red, as I looked to Seth.

There was actually a smile on his lips, and he was sitting upright, gazing at me. "I'd love to come." He said, his eyes warm.

"Awesome!" Logan exclaimed, fist pumping the air. I smiled under Seth's gaze, looking away. "They said they'd try to make it down here next year."

"That would be good." Grandma said, smiling at us. I knew my grandparent's couldn't come- grandpa was too weak for travelling such distances. I frowned at that thought small bit, twisting my hands in my lap.

o~o~o~o

Later on, Seth and I were in the backyard as my grandparents and brother had coffee. I was on the swing we had put up together here two years ago, gently moving back and forth while Seth sat on the frosty grass under the tree. He hadn't said much- only that he needed some fresh air- to which I agreed to happily.

"Why do you think she left?" Seth asked quietly, pulling his knees up to his chest. My throat tightened. I knew he would ask me this and I had tried to prepare for it to no avail.

"I think she was unhappy." I told him in a soft voice. I gazed to him, seeing he was looking up at the tree house above him.

"Leah was always unhappy. Even when things were at their best." He sighed, his breath forming icy clouds in front of him. "Even when she was with Sam, she would never stop fretting and worrying."

I could relate to that feeling some. I moved backwards on the swing so I glided forwards. It fit that the siblings were opposites- I thought Seth could get to her with his sunny happiness. "Maybe she just wanted a change."

Seth ran a hand through his hair, looking to me with saddened eyes. "I knew this would come. I just didn't think it would happen so quick. She always said she needed to protect me-" His eyes suddenly widened and he looked hurriedly away from me.

"What? What is it?" I asked, forcing the swing to come to a stop.

He got up, looking to me with a small smile. "I'll tell you sometime, Eve." He said, coming forward to he could wrap his hands around the chains that attached the swing to the tree. His warmth radiated off onto me and I had to stop myself from hugging his chest. "I can't believe you actually said what you said at the dinner table."

I flushed, looking down. "It sort of just... came out."

He chuckled. "It made me feel very good about myself, actually. You should say things like that more often."

"I doubt I could do that. I get way too embarrassed." I admitted. He crouched down so he could look into my eyes. Remarkably, his eyes looked a lot happier.

"I _like _it when you get embarrassed." He grinned.

"Well I don't." I scowled at him. He chuckled, reaching a hand up to brush some of my hair behind my ear.

"I think Alberta will be fun." He said, changing the subject smoothly.

"Really? The cold?" I shook my head. "It's freezing up there."

"Just gives me more reasons to hug you."

I blushed under his fingertips as he cupped my cheeks. My blue eyes looked to him- seeing he was smiling.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I questioned worriedly.

He nodded, grinning. He suddenly pulled me up and held my face gently, his lips close to mine.

"I'm fine. Just as long as you're here."

He then pressed his lips to mine, and the worries shifted and blew away in the cold wind.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me forever to bring this out. I've recently joined more forums and school's getting harder, so. I love this story so freaking much though and I won't abandon it. **

**Please review! Thank you to the guest review I got last time- it was really sweet of you :)**

**Oh, and my name is ****_Jae _****by the way- if you didn't know.**

**~Jae :)**


	4. -update!-

Update as of 2/11/15/

Hello!

I know I haven't updated this story in a while. Dare I say, I got a bit bored with writing really happy things because I was just not feeling happy.

I've had some bad experiences on this website, mainly on role plays, but I loved writing about Seth and Evelyn. I've been bullied before, so things on this site went cold for me. Plus I have really bad anxiety so I just shut down. But now, a few months later, it seems that I can resurface. During that time I got accepted to an art school, and now I have a lot of homework. So writing comes second place. This sequel makes me cringe a bit, since I wrote it when I was trying to be really happy and not myself. I don't see myself in this story. I'm really sorry how UE ended, and I may finish it smoothly ! I am going to start publishing chapters of an AU! It's quite a bit different than Unblinking Eyes, with a lot darker themes, so I'll be sure to put a warning at the start. Thank you for all the lovely reviews- you helped me through a really dark time, and now things are better.


End file.
